


Thoughtful

by A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Memories, Missing Scene, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind/pseuds/A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind
Summary: I hope you enjoy this fanfic! I went with option one but put a little bit of a twist on it!♡
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Kylo|Ben x Poe Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face (Tauntaun_Logistics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauntaun_Logistics/gifts).



The mission was meant to be a simple in and out, but in his typical way, Poe had managed to not only get himself lost, but to get himself lost in what could only be the private quarters wing of a high ranking officer. The all to cocky male, jerked at the approaching footsteps, punching an access code they had gained off a trooper into the keypad and ducking into the first room. He stepped back as the door clicked shut. He slid the gun into his holster as he took in the unsurprisingly clean quarters. No dust. No real signs of life. Just a few measly personal effects.

The tan fingers undid the buckle on his gloves, using his left hand to pull the well worn leather from his right. Stuffing the glove into his pocket, his hand reached out touching the book on the desk. He recognized it. He had seen it many times growing up. A collection of short stories for kids. Each one set in a different language from a different world. His mother had read them to him, but this is not that book. This book belonged to a little raven haired boy, Poe had come to know as a friend. 

The only reason he recognized it was the scribbled of names on the spine of the book. This… This was a book he had known well at one time. He picked the book up, flipping it open to a random page. His mouth beginning to move faster than he could send the command to stop, "A whistle is like that of a song. Unique to each soul, like a fingerprint. A calling card between species, and somethin-"

"Something that is made to create purpose and love."

The tone was so familiar, and yet at the same time completely unrecognizable. Distorted by the stupid mask. The mask that erased any and all connection to the man who wore it. Tainting the memories that linked Poe to what little childhood he could still recall clearly. It sent shivers down his spine as he turned locking eyes with the cold mask.

"I see you haven't lost your ability to create problems, have you Dameron?"

"I see you haven't lost your ability to create a lot of chaos, have you Ben? Only thing you have lost is that charming wit of your father's."

The chuckle was cold and Poe gripped the handle of his gun as he pulled it free from his holster, "I wouldn't call it charming Poe…"

Poe's eyes were trained as the gloved hands come up, removing the mask from the scarred face, "I wouldn't be inclined to agree with that… Nice quarters."

"I suppose they are. Care to tell me why you are in here?" The mask dropped down into the ash beside Vader's helmet. The taller form approaching to where the latino male was standing. 

"Got curious as to where a monster likes to reside."

"I would have thought it was because you got separated and they left you here. I would of thought that the greatest pilot in the resistance would know how to fly a tie." The shock in his eyes should of given a clear reading, "Oh… You didn't know that they left you. What a shame… I'm sure you have lots of information I can use."

"They didn't leave me. You're bluffing."

"Would you like to see the video footage?"

The words stung slightly as Poe rolled his jaw, "Is that it? You think you can change me?"

The disgraced prince's lips quirked up as he approached, circling around the other's form, stretching out his fingers, and sending the gun across the room. He reached up, his fingers lacing through the dark curls, and yanking the other's head back, "Oh Poe, I've been in your head. I know all the things you wish for… Should I remind you of them?"

A whine left the lips, as he jerked trying to pull his head free, "Stop it. I'm not here to play games."

"You didn't come here by mistake either did you?" 

The ringing in his ears rose, as the blood rushed, coating his cheeks pink, "It was an honest mistake."

"Oh was it? Like those thoughts you keep all locked up? Want to know which one was my favorite?" Kylo paused before he stepped forward, and gently tilted his head up, "The one you stayed here with me." He leaned down pressing a kiss to the other's lips.

It felt like the oxygen disappeared. The rush of fire grew in Poe's veins and even though it was wrong, the taste of darkness tasted so right. The pilot was inclined to pull away, and instead sank to the darkness. Hands coming up to grip at the shirt under the sith's cloak. Drawing a line in where he would stay. Intoxicated by lust, and trapped by desire. 

"You could leave Poe… But you won't, because who's are you?" 

"Y-Yours."

"Mine."

The words spoken were cold, and there was a growing pressure inside of Poe's head. It wasn't painful, but it did remind him of all the places the former Jedi could have access to, "What are you doing?"

The gloved hand gently came up, brushing over his sharp cheekbone. Before gripping at the other's jaw, "I am insuring Poe Dameron you know just who you belong to… Even when you wake up, you'll know who you should come to…. Now wake up Poe."

The form flew to sit up in his bed, jerking in confusion as he scrambled up. His breathing uneasy as he stumbled to his bathroom. Pushing open the door, and eyes wildly searching the mirror. Freezing at the wreck he was. Neck covered in hickies. Clothes disheveled. Wrists bruises. Lips kiss swollen. He looked awful, "What… What the hell?"

" _ Mine."  _ While the word should have startled him, as it bounced around in his head it didn't. It was inviting and comforting. 

Leading the pilot to quietly whisper, as though speaking too loud would destroy this beautiful moment, one single word. A connecting line, "Yours."

"Poe?" The knock startled him and he jerked, looking at the door and back at the mirror. Confusion rising at the suddenly clean appearance. No hickies, no bruises, nothing kiss swollen. Just a sleepy eyed pilot.

He rubbed a hand over his face as he approached the door, pulling it open looking at Finn, "Hey Finn.."

"I heard you scream. You okay?"

Damn this base and their thin walls, "Yeah... Just a weird dream..." His eyes swept over the room once more, searching for evidence it had been real.

"Well get dressed and come meet us for Kaf. We have lots of things we need to discuss."

Poe nodded, letting the door fall shut as he grabbed a shirt, dressing half aware as he headed outside, "Where's BB8?'

"Rey had him outside while she was training."

"She had better not drop a tree on him." The teasing words did little to soothe his head. It wasn't anxiety building, it was longing. Longing for those touches to be real. 

Longing that was matched perfectly halfway across the galaxy. Connecting to hearts, with two brains replaying the dream over and over, like a lifeline. 

"Until next time Dameron. Until next time." The words were spoken softly as the gloved hand set down the old book and headed towards the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfic! I went with option one but put a little bit of a twist on it!♡


End file.
